1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical head device, and more particularly to an optical head device of a self-propelled type in which an optical head is integrally provided with a motor and a reduction mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable electronic still camera is widely used. In such an electronic still camera, an optical subject image is converted into an electrical image signal by means of a CCD image sensor or the like. Further, image data obtained after digital conversion is stored in a memory. It is known that some of the electronic still cameras have a built-in instant printer using an instant film. This instant printer can make a hard copy of a taken image.
In the instant printer using the instant film, an optical head is disposed so as to face an photosensitive surface of the instant film. The optical head irradiates printing light of each color of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) in accordance with the image data. By relatively moving the optical head in a sub-scanning direction, exposure is performed in a three-color frame-sequential manner to record a full-color image.
In the above-mentioned instant printer, however, a driving mechanism comprising a guide member, a motor, a reduction mechanism, and so forth are provided around the optical head. Thus, there arises a problem in that it is difficult to downsize the printer. Incidentally, the guide member is for guiding the optical head at the time of movement thereof, and the motor is a driving source.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an optical head device in which a driving mechanism comprising a guide member, a motor, a reduction mechanism is prevented from projecting outside a movement range of an optical head.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide an optical head device by which it is possible to downsize an instant printer.
In order to achieve the above and other objects, the optical head device according to the present invention comprises a head module having a built-in optical head from which printing light is emitted. The head module also has a built-in motor and a built-in reduction mechanism including a pair of drive gears.
In the optical head device, the optical head is moved on a parallel with a surface of a photosensitive recording material to record an image.
The head module is movably supported by a chassis which is formed with a rack gear meshing with the drive gear. By activating the motor, the drive gear is rotated on the rack gear. Owing to this, the optical head is integrally moved with the head module.
In a preferred embodiment, the optical head has a pixel array which is perpendicular to a moving direction of the optical head. In other words, the optical head emits the printing light of a line shape. In another embodiment, the optical head is incorporated in the head module so as to be movable in a perpendicular direction relative to a moving direction of the head module. In this case, by activating the motor, the optical head is moved in the main-scanning direction in synchronism with the movement of the head module.
It is preferable that the recording material is positioned by the chassis. Further, it is preferable that a control signal for the printing light and a drive signal for the motor are supplied via a common flexible circuit board, one end of which is connected to the head module.
According to the optical head device of the present invention, it is unnecessary to provide a motor and so forth, which are for moving the head module, outside a movement range of the head module. Thus, an instant printer using the optical head device may be downsized. Moreover, it is possible to confirm movement performance of the head module itself at the time of manufacturing. In addition, both ends of the head module are positioned so that it is prevented to be bent and to be unfastened due to a drop impact and so forth.